


What Is This? Some Kind of Glee Club?

by Daisyy_Chainsxxx



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Glee, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Glee, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyy_Chainsxxx/pseuds/Daisyy_Chainsxxx
Summary: A group of ambitious young misfits try to escape the harsh realities of teenage life by joining their high school’s glee club, led by a optimistic languages teacher.Sound familiar?I’m horrible at summaries, this is a ROTFBTD fic, heavily inspired by glee. It won’t follow the glee storylines exactly, but they will be fairly similar.This is super random, I get that, but I hope you’ll give this fic a chance.Expect plenty of songs, fun, emotions and family/friendship feels!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Here we go...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic here, so I don’t know how it will go exactly, but I’m hoping you’ll stick around and enjoy reading!  
> I don’t know how structured my updates will be, but I’ll try and updte as often as I can.  
> The first few chapters will be pretty short since I’m not entirely sure how to start, and I’m just trying to get the characters introduced, but hopefully soon we’ll get into the proper story!
> 
> Sadly I don’t own any of these fandoms or any of the wonderful characters involved.

Did Jack Frost ever think he would be here in this predicament? No. He did not.  
What is he doing you may ask? Oh you know just signing away his reputation, dignity and any chance of making it through high school without getting a beating out by the trash cans.

He was signing up for the glee club.

God, if the guys on the football team called him gay for dying his hair platinum blond back in freshman year, then they were gonna have a field day when they found out he would be singing and dancing around the choir room after school every Tuesday and Friday from now on.  
Jack didn’t have a problem with gay people, or anyone in the LGBTQ+ community for that matter, and you would think that, that would be the case with everyone in the 21st century, let alone the 2000’s.

Regardless, Jack didn’t want to do this. The only reason he was doing it was so he wouldn’t fail Mr. St.North’s class.  
Languages weren’t his strong suit, so you could imagine his struggle while trying to learn and become fluent in Russian. He loved Mr. St.North as well, he was like the only father figure he had in his life since his dad left. That was probably why he had agreed to join the jolly mans club, he couldn’t say no to him when he was looking at him with those eyes, so full of wonder.

So here he was, with his two best friends, who were in the same boat, though for different reasons.  
He handed the pen to a taller boy with bluish grey hair and deep forest green eyes.  
“There you go Bun Bun! Sign your high school life away!” Jack cheered, sarcastic enthusiasm dripping from his voice.

The taller boy sent him a glare while messily scribbling his name under Jacks.  
“I told you not to call me that.” He said grumpily, his voice deep with a thick Australian accent.

“Leave him alone Aster, he’s just trying to make light of the situation!” Came a females reply from behind the boys.

They both turned to see a petite brunette. Her brown locks were shoulder length with streaks of green, blue and purple running through the waves. She had caramel skin and vivid violet eyes. Walking forward, she neatly signed her name with the boys. She turned back to them, adjusting her purple backpack on her shoulder.

“Thanks for defending me Tooth, but I don’t think I can even make this situation any better.” Jack sighed as the trio turned to walk down the hall leading to the schools main entrance.  
“Oh come on!” She exclaimed. “It’s not that bad, look at it this way, we can all at least sing. Imagine if we had to do this but we couldn’t even hold a tune…”

Jack started to zone out when Tooth’ started her babble.  
His icy blue eyes skimmed over the familiar school posters that lined the walls. He’d seen all of them probably a million times.

E. Aster Bunnymund was being made to join so that he had a leg to stand on for applying for colleges. He was an amazing artist, but he needed to become more involved with the arts.  
Jack remembered the day Aster had been told that by the careers advisor at their school. The two males were over at Tooth’s to do some homework and the Aussie had a good half hour rant about it.  
Jack had laughed at him and poked fun at the fact his best friend was having to do such a thing, but he wasn’t laughing now.

Toothiana Singh on the other hand, was being made to join the glee club because the cheerleader had apparently, “lost her spark”, well that’s what her cheer coach thought. Tooth was a flyer on their schools cheer team because of her size, she’s tiny, but now she is falling behind in keeping up with the normal choreography. The coach told her it would benefit her to join glee and find her dancing feet once again.  
Tooth had been riled up about it but she calmed down and decided to look at the bright side of things, “typical Tooth” Jack had thought.

Then he received the news that he would have to join them. He wasn’t happy one bit about it, but it was either this, or fail Russian class, and Jack knows that singing is easier than studying.

The whole walk home Jack stayed zoned out of his friends conversations. He was to busy trying to piece together how this thing was gonna go. He didn’t have any idea who was even in the glee club already. He did not wanna be stuck in a hot choir room, for an hour and a half twice a week, with a bunch of people he hated. He had Aster and Tooth, but one would probably end up enjoying herself and the other will probably end up sulking the whole time, and jack hates dealing with a grumpy Bunny.

“If you’re in the glee club,” Jack thought. “Please don’t make me regret this more than I already do.” Without having to say it out loud, Jack put that thought out into the universe, and hopefully, hopefully, someone in the glee club would hear him and help him out.


	2. Don’t Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeellllloooooo, so, here is chapter 2!  
> Like I said before, these first few chapters are more for explaining and introducing characters and such, but I’ll try and get more into the story ASAP.   
> Please enjoy and let me know what you guys think!   
> xx

If there was one thing that Jack hated more than anything in the word, it was math.  
It. Didn’t. Make. Sense.   
He couldn’t focus in that class. As hard as he would try, he could never keep his mind at bay, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up from a daydream he never knew he was having. He usually had Tooth next to him to nudge him awake, but she was away on a bathroom break right now. Jack didn’t blame her, she’d looked kinda green after lunch, but now he was having an internal debate with himself over whether he wanted this class to be over or not.

It was last period on a Tuesday, meaning he had to go to his first glee meeting after school. So he didn’t know whether he should wish his time in math away or pray that the mind numbing lesson would drone on for the rest of his life.   
He really wasn’t looking forward to this. 

Jack ran a hand through his platinum hair and tried with all his might to focus on the equations in front of him. It was useless though, without realising he had gone to his dreamworld, he was shaken awake by the loud ringing of the bell. Jack sighed as he packed up his books and pencils. Stuffing them into his black backpack and flinging it over his shoulder, he walked out of the classroom and as slowly as possible, made his way to the choir room.

He made sure that by the time he was even remotely close to the door, the rest of the end of day hall traffic had cleared. He really didn’t want anyone knowing that he had to do this.  
Jack hesitated for a moment with his hand gripping the cold metal doorknob. He could run now. He could make it home and no one would ever know that he had been out here. However before Jack could act on his thoughts the door swung open to reveal a large man probably in his late 50’s with a white beard, bushy black eyebrows and a huge smile.

“Jack my boy! You made it!” He cheered, his Russian accent clearly evident.  
“Yeah Sir, woohoo!” Jack cheered nervously, gingerly rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding the happy gaze of his optimistic Russian teacher.  
“Well, what you waiting for? Head in, head in, take a seat now.” Mr St.North ushered the young boy in and gestured for him to sit down.

Jack had only been in the choir room once or twice in his high school career. Red plastic chairs were set up in a sort of semi circle around the room. They all faced the front of the class where there was a large whiteboard and in front of that, a glossy grand piano stood with a short, curly haired, blond boy sitting next to it.

Jack now took time to examine the others currently sat in the room already. To the right of the room sat a rather lanky boy with dark chestnut, messy hair and forest green eyes. He wore a green knitted sweater and black jeans, with black sneakers to finish the look. Next to the boy was a girl with blond hair tied back into a messy side braid. She had storm blue eyes and had an aura around her that was kinda intimidating.She sat sideways on her chair, her elbow was propped up on the back of it and her head rested in her palm. 

Sitting next to them was a couple by the looks of it. The blond male sat relaxed in his seat, his muscular arm draped over the strawberry blond girl’s shoulder. She wore their schools cheerleading uniform. Her hair was braided and she sat comfortably waiting for the meeting to begin, a content smile tugging at her lips. Jack recognised her as Anna Arendelle.   
He had seen her at cheer practice with Tooth, the two seemed like good friends. That meant the guy was Kristoff Bjorgman. He was on the football team, but not as popular as some of the other guys. 

The couple were the only other people in the room he knew, or at least recognised. Well except Aster, who was sitting a few seats back, a look of bored pain on his face. Jack laughed at his friend’s expression. 

He made his way back to the row the Aussie was sitting in and took a seat next to the taller boy.   
“Right everyone!” North cheered as he clapped his hands together. “We will get started soon, we have new members joining today, but a couple are missing now so we must wait on them showing up.” The large man explained. His jolly smile never leaving his face. 

Jack sat back in his seat. He scanned the room again to register the faces he missed during his original look around the room.

Right bang smack front and centre in the room, sat a bubbly blond with waist length hair, intricately braided with flowers woven through the strands. She sat upright with her hands clasped in her lap. A bright smile painted across her face.  
“She’s eager.” Jack muttered to himself.  
“That’s Rapunzel.” Aster whispered to the blond boy. “She’s in my art class, really good, but really chatty.” He commented.  
Jack simply nodded and moved his eyes to the girl next to Rapunzel.

She had a wild mane of red curls atop her head, and sparkling blue eyes. She wore black jeans, a graphic tee with, what looked like a bear, on it and some black converse. The redhead also had a green tartan button up, tied around her waist.  
She noticed Jack looking at her, she gave him a smile and nodded.  
Jack nodded back and turned his attention to the last girl in the room.

She sat a few chairs away, not really paying much attention to those around her. She had platinum blond hair, the same as Jack’s, swept to the side in a braid. She wore a blue blouse and light blue jeans, pairing the outfit with some pale blue flats. She too must have felt Jack looking, because she directed her gaze to him. 

Her blue eyes met his and Jack felt like he had been captivated. Unlike the red headed girl’s blue eyes, hers shimmered like the first snowfall in the winter. Her pink lips formed into a gentle smile and she turned her gaze back down to her lap.  
Jack was speechless. She was gorgeous.

His mind didn’t linger on her as long as he’d hoped though. The sound of the door clicking open brought all the rooms occupants attention to the petite girl entering. Jack and Aster smiled as they saw the familiar brunette close the door giving a polite apology to Mr St.North. Jack took note that Tooth wasn’t looking great. She had looked worse when she left math to use the bathroom, but now she looked extremely pale.  
Taking a seat in the empty chair on Aster’s left she straightened out her cheer uniform and slid her backpack under the chair. The blond boy saw Aster lean over and whisper something in her ear, to which she just nodded and focused her violet eyes to the front of the room. 

Jack knew that the two of them had been secretly dating for months now. He didn’t say anything because he did support their relationship and they deserved their privacy. He had been hoping for them to get together for years now. He would let them have their secret for now, and he was excitedly waiting for them to announce it formally… so he could rip the piss out of them both.

“Okay… well, was hoping that another member would be joining us now, but no matter!” North called putting his hands up. “Everyone, I would like you to meet new members of The Guardians. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana Singh and Jackson Overland.” He gestured to the trio.   
“I would like everyone to share their names, then we can get started and show our new friends what being a Guardian is all about!” He finished clapping loudly. 

“Em, I’m Hiccup.” Said the brunette boy Jack had spotted first. He was raising his hand awkwardly waving to the three friends. “I’m his loud girlfriend Astrid.” The intimidating blond next to him added.

“I’m Anna!” Anna called raising her hand as well. “But I already know Tooth. Hi Tooth!” She smiled brightly.   
Tooth smiled back and waved, quietly chuckling.  
“Kristoff.” The relaxed blond called, giving a curt nod. 

“I’m Rapunzel, and I’m really happy you could join us! It’s great to know that there are still people in this school that support the glee club and are-“ the girl rambled quickly.  
“Punzie!” Called a mound Scottish voice called. Silencing the chatty girl who looked over, shooting the redheaded girl a hurt look.   
“I’m Merida, and I’m also sorry about her, she doesn’t know how tae haud her wheesht!” Merida finished looking back over to the sulking girl.  
Jack laughed. He liked her.

He looked over at the pretty blond girl, waiting for her to introduce herself.   
She noticed this, of course she did.  
She smiled at him again, making his stomach flutter slightly. What?  
“I’m Elsa.” She stated.  
“My sister!” Anna called over  
“Her sister.” She finished looking over at the younger girl.

“Very good, very good!” North said walking over to the piano where the small blond boy still sat silently. “This is Sandy, our pianist, is mute so not able to sing, but he is wonderful on the keys!” Her said clapping the young boy, who was blushing, on the shoulder.  
“So, all my original Guardians gather round, we shall give our new members a show!” The jolly man gestured for the students to head to the piano.

After a few minutes of whispering and setting up a clear stage for the students to perform, Jack, Aster and Tooth were sat at the front of the classroom, North standing behind them at the piano. He dimmed the light and Sandy started a backing track.

Harmonic voices immediately filled the room. A chorus of A Capella hit the trio and a spotlight, directed by North, hit Kristoff.

Just a small town girl,  
Livin’ in a lonely world.  
She took the midnight train goin’ anywhere.

His voice was deep and smooth. Jack was impressed, but nothing prepared him for what he heard next.

Just a city boy,   
Born and raised in South Detroit,  
He took the midnight train goin’ anywhere.

Elsa had stepped forward into the spotlight and sang the verse so beautifully Jack was once again rendered speechless.

The group of kids began to move, changing positions. The whole time the chorus of backing vocals never ceasing.

A singer in a smokey room,  
Kristoff sang.

The smell of wine and cheap perfume,  
Elsa sang back.

For a smile they can share the night,   
It goes, on, and on, and on, and on.  
The two sang in unison.

The whole group joined in on the chorus.

Strangers, waitin'  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searchin' in the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night.

Jack was genuinely shocked. He did not expect for these guys to be this good. What was happening today?

It was Rapunzel and Hiccup that stepped forward to sing next.

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on, and on, and on

They group continued with another chorus and effortlessly danced their way through the steps like clockwork. It looked like so much fun. They seemed so free. Jack looked over at Aster and Tooth and noticed their shocked expressions as well. Well who could blame them?

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people.

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Jack never wanted it to end. Why had he never heard these kids sing before?   
North stood behind the three friends. A smug smile crossing his face, he knew they’d make great additions to their team. 

Don’t stop!

The song ended with a drum beat and the trio of friends stood up and applauded the group. Jack smiled at Elsa, seeing her blush slightly at the praise.   
You know, Jack had went into this thinking that nothing worse could happen to him, but now?   
He saw this as the opportunity to start something amazing.


	3. Mother Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry this had taken a bit longer to upload than my last couple of chapters.   
> Things have been pretty crazy around here with Homeschooling and stuff so my schedule has kinda been thrown off.   
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it!

Aster and Tooth walked silently through the nearly empty halls of Burges High School. They were making there way to where they needed to be, but there was some clear tension and anxiousness between the two. Aster looked down at the girl on his left. Gently and subtly taking her hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
“Hey Sheila,” he said getting her to look up at him with nervous purple eyes. “We’ll be fine.” He smiled slightly. She gave a small smile back, but the nervousness never left her eyes as she fixed her focus back ahead of her. 

Aster hated this. He missed the real Tooth, the one who was always smiling, chatting, buzzing around, dancing whenever and wherever she could. He missed his Tooth. True, they had started this thing on a stressed out hook up. She was worrying about grades and cheer, he was worrying over commission deadlines and keeping up in other classes, and then one thing led to another and they were head over heels.   
There had always been sexual tension between them over the years, believe them, Jack loved to bring it up, but they never acted on it. Chalking it up to the usual male, female best friend relationship, but that turned out to be wrong. Oh so wrong.

They continued the everlasting walk down the hallways. His large hand holding her tiny one. They suddenly pulled apart though when a platinum haired boy came rushing their way. They both put smiles on their faces and started their façade that they were fine.

“Hi guys.” Jack greeted breathlessly. “You coming to the choir room? The others an I are gonna work on that Grease medley.” He asked.

Aster laughed inwardly. If Jack had said that to him 2 months ago, he would’ve laughed in his face, then asked him if he had taken anything. Now? It was completely normal, hell Aster would gladly join him if he didn’t have another place to be.

“We’d love to Jack, but we kinda have some, eh, plans.” Tooth replied with a fake smile.   
“Oh, okay then that’s cool, uh just remember rehearsal is at 4 tomorrow.” Jack said patting Aster on the shoulder as he walked past the couple towards the familiar room. 

They both hated having to lie to their best friend, but they had to figure some stuff out for themselves. 

Jack made his way to the choir room. His thoughts focused on his friends. He was kinda hurt that they had blown him off, again. Everyday this week, they’d found a way to get out of hanging out with him. They came to glee club on Tuesday, but the rest of the week Jack was all on his lonesome. What was up with them? He knew that they were smitten with each other, but they’d been acting strange for weeks, ever since their first day in glee club.

They had been part of The Guardians for just over a month now and Jack had never felt happier. They had formed a great bond with everyone there, and it was like they had a second family. Even when it wasn’t their usual days for rehearsals, they would all meet in the choir room, or the auditorium, to work out harmonies, runs and some choreography. It kept them all together, and gave them a place to go and feel happy and safe. They all had problems, worries and what not, but they also had each other. 

“Hi Jack.” Jack turned to see that gorgeous blond, he had fallen for a month ago, walking towards him. The butterflies that always rose in his stomach when she was around, began to surface. Why does he always feel like this when she was around? 

“Hey your highness.” Jack smirked, giving a dramatic bow. Elsa rolled her eyes. She knew she made a mistake telling him the other week, that she used to do pageants in her youth, which she won a majority of. This knowledge led the blond boy to giving her the “royal treatment”. Needles to say, she was over it.“Shut up,” she said laughing.“Come on, let’s get to the auditorium, Anna texted to say they’re all waiting on us there.” Elsa said gently tugging on his arm. He smiled back at her, how could he not?   
The taller boy let her pull him away by the arm. As they rounded the corner to the auditorium, they both noticed another familiar face rushing past, a armful of books and her long golden locks trailing behind her. 

“Hey Punzie,” Jack greeted with a wave, slowing the girl down.  
“Oh, hey guys!” She smiled hastily.  
“You coming to the auditorium? Of all the Guardians, I would’ve thought you’d bee there?” Elsa asked.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, I just have to drop these off to Miss Flora.” Rapunzel said, indicating to the pile of books stacked messily in her arms. “Head of the yearbook committee things!” She laughed before continuing her walk.   
“Bye!” The other blonds called as they went in their opposite directions.

“Hello, Miss Flora? I’m here to drop of those old yearbooks you asked for?” Rapunzel called into the dark office.  
“Over here dear!” Rapunzel turned to see the familiar short woman crossing the hall from another classroom. “Thank you dear, these are perfect. I wanted to look through some older ones so we could get some ideas for this year!” The older teacher explained.   
“That’s a great idea, well there they are anyway. I better head, glee club meeting.” Rapunzel replied making her leave as quickly as she could. It’s not that she didn’t like Miss Flora or anything, but she really wanted to get to her friends in glee club. 

“Of course! Oh you never stop do you Rapunzel.” Miss Flora commented, smiling at the young girl.   
“Nope!” Rapunzel sighed and laughed with the teacher.

On her way to the auditorium and home later that day, Rapunzel thought about what Miss Flora had said. She never did stop. She was part of nearly every club at school that would allow her to join. Glee club, yearbook committee, student council, chess club. She was a straight A student and was on the road to getting a scholarship to her dream college with the art program. There is so much   
more that she does out with school as well, like her German lessons, her ballet classes, she likes to volunteer at the local animal shelter, her piano lessons, she is always doing something, and as much as she loved most of what she did. It was exhausting.

If it were up to Rapunzel, she would drop a few things to give her some time for herself, or to focus on other things she actually likes doing, but her mother is adamant that she must do as much as possible if she wants to be recognised and make a reputation for herself. 

Her mother had always put a lot of pressure on Rapunzel’s shoulders. She loved having a child that she could constantly brag about and show off their achievements to the other parents. The thing she loved to show off the most about Rapunzel though, was her luscious blond locks. She never had a hairdresser take off more than an inch of her daughters hair. The other mothers at her old baby ballet classes would always point out how gorgeous her hair was, and her mother would soak up the praise like a sponge. Sometimes Rapunzel wondered if that was all her mother saw her as, something to show off, like a trophy. Then she would reprimand herself for even thinking such a thing. 

“I’m home Mother!” She called as she made her way into her spacious two story home. She found her mother in the kitchen, she was preparing dinner and by the smell of it it was Rapunzel’s favourite soup, hazelnut. Her mouth watered at the thought of it.   
“Oh, there’s my precious flower!” Called Gothel obnoxiously, pulling her daughter in for a hug. Her happy façade fell however once she pulled back from the embrace. “You were late.” She said furrowing her dark eyebrows.   
“Sorry mother, I had some stuff to drop off to one of the teachers, then I met with some of my friends from the glee club to run through some stuff.” Rapunzel explained, looking anywhere, but at Gothel. 

The older woman offered a fake pout. “You’re not lying to me are you Rapunzel?” She asked.  
“What? No! Mother why would I lie?” Rapunzel asked Gothel, she was starting to get annoyed now. Her mother did this all the time. If she put a single toe out of line, or even simply messed up, or made the tiniest mistake, she would be accused of lying, disobeying and everything good she had done over the years was out the window, and she was a seen as a disappointment. 

“Right, I’m sorry! I’m just looking out for you flower.” Gothel sighed pulling Rapunzel in for another hug. “Let’s forget this ever happened and get back to dinner.” She offered a smile.  
All of the young blondes angry melted alway at this point. “Of course mother.” She smiled back.  
“Speaking of dinner though, maybe you should skip it tonight.” Gothel said looking her daughter up and down. “Honestly I think you need to start trying harder in your dance classes, you’re not a lean as you used to be.” She rudely commented.  
“Well, I’ve had a lot of things to do lately and I haven’t been too focused on my physical activities mother.” Rapunzel defended. She sat down at the kitchen table in the corner of the room. “‘Maybe if you let me join the cheer team or-“ the young girl was cut off almost immediately after her comment.  
“Uh-uh, nope, no way.” Gothel said shaking her head. “My precious daughter is not flailing around in a tiny skirt to get any boys attention. You are not a slut Rapunzel.”   
“But I know some girls on the cheer team that are in glee club and they are some of the nicest-“  
“Rapunzel I’m done discussing this with you.”  
“Tooth, and Anna-“  
“Rapunzel I said enough.”   
“Plus it’s a great way to keep f-“  
“I said NO!” Gothel screeched. Slamming the knife, she was using to chop parsnips, down into the kitchen counter with a clattering thud. “Go to your room. I don’t want to hear about this subject ever again. Are we clear Rapunzel?” She asked drawing daggers at her trembling daughter. Rapunzel silently nodded and slowly made her way upstairs to her room. 

Safely tucked away in her pink and purple, spacious bedroom, Rapunzel sat at her electric stage piano and began to play a soft tune as the tears fell.

Mama who bore me  
Mama who gave me  
No way to handle things  
Who made me so sad

Her tears fell onto the keys as she swallowed the lump in her aching throat.

Mama, the weeping  
Mama, the angels  
No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem

“And then I just told him where to go!” Cried an enthusiastic redhead.  
The whole glee club, minus the two, were sat round a large table in the cafeteria. It was lunch hour at Burges high and as usual, the Guardians were found with one another. They were currently laughing at one of Merida’s many stories, about her cousins back in Scotland. 

Rapunzel giggled with a hand over her mouth. She was content just now. It had been a week since the incident with her mother and at first she had felt super down about it, but her friends were all there for her, just as she knew they would be. Even if they didn’t know the full story.

Jack had just recovered from a coughing fit after choking on his water. Hiccup gave him a firm pat on the back and the blonde face him a grateful thumbs up.   
“You good man?” Kristoff asked from his seat across the table.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jack breathed. “I just remember this one time when Aster did basically the same thing to this guy who was…” Jack trailed off when he saw exactly who he was talking about, walking through the cafeteria doors with a familiar brunette. “Hang on guys, gimme a sec.” he got up and made his way over to the two.

When all this drama first started with Aster and Tooth, you could say Jack was slightly annoyed.   
Now? Now, Jack was pissed. His best friends since preschool were ignoring him, and for what? Just cause they realised they made a great couple? He had been telling them that since middle school.   
They were purposefully going out of their ways to make sure they didn’t spend time with him, or anyone anymore. Jack was over it, he was gonna say something. 

“Hey.” He said firmly, all senses of playfulness gone from his voice. “We need to talk.”   
Aster gave Tooth a nervous look. “Eh, maybe not now mate. We’re kinda-“  
“No.” Jack cut him off rather loudly. A few people around them Gad started to look over.   
“You guys are coming with me to the choir room to talk about this now.

“So. Tell me why I’m not good enough to hang out with you guys anymore.” Jack said bitterly as he stood in front of his two seated friends. The journey to the choir room had been silent and awkward, and as soon as the trio entered the room, Jack slammed the door and gestured for the others to take a seat. 

“Jack that’s not how it is-“ Tooth began, but she was cut off by and angry yell from Jack.  
“Then how is it Tooth. Huh?” Jack yelled flailing his arms around in frustration.  
“Suddenly, you two are an item and decide to ditch me?” He saw the look of confusion on the pairs faces. “Yeah. I know about you two, don’t act so surprised.”   
“That’s not why we’re surprised mate.” Aster interjected trying to keep the shorter boy calm. “We just didn’t realise you were so annoyed. We want you to be involved in this situ-“ again, Jack cut the taller boy off.  
“Why wouldn’t I be annoyed? You guys have been ignoring me, for the first time, oh I don’t know, Ever?” He continued. “What situation, you need someone to cover for you guys while you run off and elope in Canada or something?” He asked sarcastically. Tooth had tears pooling in her eyes at this point.  
“Jack.” She chocked. “Just let us explain.”   
“Explain what? Honestly, Tooth, go on.” The usually happy and playful boy asked.   
“Jack we-“ Aster was once again cut off.  
“And I’m gonna warn you guys, if it’s not a good enough excuse, I’m done.”  
“Jack-“ Tooth tried again.   
“I mean it, cause I don’t want to be a third wheel in this relationship anymore than I already am!” Jack yelled.   
“Jack!” Both of them said together.   
“What?!” Jack exclaimed, looking back at the two.   
Tooth was sobbing at this point. She looked over at Aster with sad eyes. She got up and walked to Jack until she was face to face with him. Her sad violet eyes met his angered blue ones, and she took a breath.

“Jack, I’m pregnant.”


End file.
